


Drunk

by Setter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setter/pseuds/Setter
Summary: Prompt 481. "Are you speaking Russian, or am I really that drunk?". BartyReg. Oneshot.





	

“I’m never letting you drink again” Reg sighed as he put his arm around an unbalanced Barty. Regulus had been on a mission for the dark lord and when he’d come back to their apartment Barty hadn’t been there like Reg had expected him to be. After a frantic search Regulus had found a note on the floor, lying close to a leg of the kitchen table.   
  
“I’m down at that muggle bar” the note had said. Regulus had rolled his eyes, already knowing the state in which he would find his boyfriend. The sight that greeted him once he’d entered the bar didn’t surprise him, but that didn’t make him less angry. He’d started yelling at Barty, threw some money on the counter to pay for whatever Barty had been drinking. Then he’d dragged him out of the bar and had continued his tirade outside.   
  
“Are you speaking Russian, or am I really that drunk?” Barty had said once Reg had needed a break to breath. Regulus’s angry expression had disappeared from his face and he’d burst into laughter, pressing a soft kiss to Barty’s cheek. Surprising Barty and himself with the act. He just loved how innocent Barty could sometimes be. It was a welcome change to the hard reality of the horrible things they did as death eaters.   
  
Now, they were slowly moving up the stairs. Reg cursing under his breath for heaving to carry the death weight that was Barty. He wished he could apparate them upstairs, but that would only make things worst and Reg really wanted to avoid any vomiting. It took him awhile, but finally he got the door open and Barty in the apartment. Regulus dropped the man on the couch and sat down next to him. Barty shuffled closer and lay his head on Reg’s shoulder. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep and start snoring lightly. Reg took the blanket that lay on his end of the couch and tucked Barty in, careful not to wake him. With barty tucked in and lying half on him, Regulus closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
